


In Plain Sight

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Thief and his Paxley [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mage Gusion, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: They are masters at taking risks. No matter where they do it, nobody would caught to them. The chances of getting caught only served as a push for them to do more.Even if it meant doing it in places they are forbidden from entering.
Relationships: Claude/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: The Thief and his Paxley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209279
Kudos: 32





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Faris Paxley - fanmade name for Gusion's father.
> 
> This story takes place in the same universe as Snowdrop (available to read here), just in a different timeline. Enjoy.

“Where are you taking me?” 

Gusion looked behind his back before pushing Claude into the house. His family were occupied with the guests and the staff would think twice to even bat their eye at the two teenagers. The house was empty and the liveliness of the party outside was muffled by its walls. Only the echoes of their footsteps followed as the teenagers ran upstairs to the second floor. 

Claude automatically jerked to the left then noticed that Gusion was tugging him to the right. It was odd for him. Gusion’s bedroom was on the opposite side and the direction they are heading, it made Claude’s heart drop. 

“Goose, where-”

Gusion whipped around and placed a finger on his lips. “Shh! Be quiet.” He whispered. Gusion looked over their shoulders as his hand twisted the door knob. Once it was open by a crack, the two teenagers slipped inside the dark room kissing and grinding their hips together. Gusion pushed Claude until the back of Claude’s knees hit the arm of a sofa, toppling them both to the plush cushions. 

Claude closed his eyes and pushed his lips into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gusion’s neck. His hips arched up as his childhood friend pushed his hands up from underneath his shirt. Claude lifted his arms so Gusion could take his shirt off. He threw it to the floor along with his own violet one. Hands stroke on each other’s bodies like playing a large harp. Every touch brought a sweet melody out of them. 

The giant curtains did not let any sunlight from entering. It was dim yet they were still able to see each other. They were still able to look into the other man’s eyes as they kissed or brought their lips down to suckled on a bit of skin. From the neck they moved to the shoulder and settled on their stomachs. 

Claude pushed his hands into Gusion’s sweatpants, groping a pair of cheeks. Gusion moaned and his hands clenched tight on the sofa. Their groins rubbed from underneath the cloth of their pants. Gusion pressed his fingers on Claude’s chest, his lips still locked on his boyfriend’s. 

This was wrong. Their doing and the place they're doing it. 

Gusion smirked in the kiss. If this was a way of him giving a middle finger to Faris, then so be it. He lifted his hands, grabbing Claude’s head to kiss him deeper and pushed his tongue in. Claude’s hands on his ass were clenching tight and he loved how hot his body was becoming. It felt like someone was shooting sparks from all parts of his body and they gathered at his crotch. 

His cock was alive and demanding to leave its restraint. Gusion shivered when Claude slipped one finger to rub on his tight hole. The finger was ghosting on the wrinkled skin at the entrance, lightly brushing but never going on. 

“Mmm...I like the way you’re teasing me,” Gusion moaned as he broke the kiss. His hand still held Claude’s face and the youngest Paxley stared deep into his dark brown eyes. “So…”

Gusion lowered his head to lick and bit the shell of Claude’s earlobe. Claude bit his lips from letting out a sound when Gusion moved his hand to rub his thumb on his nipple. “So how long are you gonna tease me? I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Gusion slid down as Claude started to sit back up. Claude looked around the room. From the moment Gusion took a different direction from the one they usually took, Claude felt uneasiness inside him. There was a voice at the back of his mind screaming of how he was walking into a dragon’s mouth. 

The youngster had gone in and out of any danger, being a small thief but this was different. It was a sense Claude could not brush off. One hand on Gusion’s shoulder, he looked around the room he was in. 

Even in the dark, he could make out the shapes of the items. He saw a large table or a desk at the far end by the large windows. The columns in this room were guarded by knights . Sliver of sunlight from the curtains reflected off the blades. Claude could not help but swallow heavily at the image of them coming down to slice his throat. 

Claude shakily turned his head to the desk again. His eyes had long adjusted to the darkness from his time spent in the shadows. There was a picture hung on the wall separating the windows. As Claude looked closer, the portrait of a man glared into his very soul with piercing brown eyes. 

And it gave him the answer he needed. 

“Gusion!” He squeaked. The Paxley tilted his head with one brow raised. “Why are we in your dad’s study?”

Gusion looked oblivious. “What do you mean?”

Claude’s jaw dropped. “Dude, we’re having sex...in your dad’s study!” He stressed each word through clenched teeth and hands gesturing at the room, mostly at the portrait. “He’s gonna kill me. He’s gonna fucking kill me.”

Gusion said nothing or even showed any emotion. The Paxley rolled his eyes from Claude, who was clenching his hair while muttering to himself, to his father’s portrait towering over them. He could feel his father’s gaze on him even though it was just a painting done by an artist from the Royal City. A smirk twitched onto his face and Gusion slowly stood up from the sofa. 

Claude heard shuffling of clothes and looked up. He watched Gusion shuffle away from the sofa to the desk. He stood there, staring at the portrait. Then, Gusion’s arms went up and hooked on the waistband of his sweatpants. Claude’s eyes widened as Gusion pushed them down, bending over to show a pair of round ass hugged by a tight pair of boxer shorts. He straightened up, tugging on his underwear as he turned around to sit on the desk. 

Gusion used his magic to push away the stuff on the table, to make room for him to lie down on the surface. He spread open his legs and Claude was staring at the bulge. Gusion lifted his head and smiled at him. 

“Aren’t you gonna finish what you started?” 

Claude shakily turned his head to the door. He expected Lord Faris to barge into the room at any moment but seeing the door remained closed, he turned back to Gusion gently stroking his perineum. 

The young Paxley sighed through his mouth. “For God’s sake, Claude,” He sat up, hair slightly messy. His chest went up and down as he heaved through his building high. 

Claude yelped when an invisible force coiled around him like a snake before dragging him to Gusion. Gusion jumped up and wrapped his arms around Claude’s neck, kissing him and biting his lips. His hands stroked down Claude’s chest to play with his nipples before cupping his balls over the cotton pants. Claude twitched at the friction on his already hard cock. 

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Gusion whispered in the kiss. “I know how much you want my ass. Don’t pretend we never fuck in the garden during my brother’s birthday.”

“We were doing it in a maze,” Claude whined. “Nobody went inside there so that’s why I’m okay with it. But this is your dad’s study! He could come in at any t-”

Gusion pressed a hand over Claude’s mouth before he could finish his sentence. He twisted his body to pull a communication orb close. Claude watched him drawing a rune on the glass surface before moving his hand to cover his throat and whisper in a foreign language. The orb flickered to life. Golden light filled the room and they both had to squint at the sudden brightness. 

“Yes, Lord Paxley?” A feminine voice spoke through. Gusion opened his mouth and Claude felt a shiver at the voice that came out. 

“Bring me tea and crumpets to the study,” The low but clear voice made Claude’s stomach drop. The female acknowledged the request and Gusion cut off the communication link with a swipe of two fingers, the darkness returning to the room. Realisation dawned upon Claude at what Gusion had done. 

“What’re you doing?” He hissed. “Do you really want us to get caught?”

Gusion neared Claude, his legs pulled him closer. Gusion leaned in to rub his lips on Claude’s but not kissing. “Just relax and make love to me. We won’t be caught. Trust me.”

Claude was hesitant but he slowly gave in to Gusion’s lust and kissed him. He held Gusion’s head as he pushed into the kiss, tongue prodding him to open his lips. Claude brought his hand down to rest on Gusion’s hips, pressing his thumb on the skin. He could feel Gusion’s bulging hardness pushing against his. Claude hissed at the pleasure coming from his dick. But it was too little. He needs more. 

He needs a release. 

Claude pulled his pants down to his knees while still kissing Gusion. They broke off with a sharp gasp for air. Claude quickly latched on to Gusion’s neck to suck on the flesh that connected his shoulder to his neck. The Paxley sucked a breath and moaned. His fingers clenched tight on the edge of the wooden desk. He wanted to break off a piece from all the force he gave. He felt his underwear growing wet when Claude’s thumbs rubbed on his nipples. 

“God you’re good,” Gusion moaned again. “Shit. You want me to cum so soon, honey?”

He placed a hand on Claude’s chest. “Slow down, will you?”

Claude frowned. “You know I can’t”

“Oh for the love of-” Gusion rolled his eyes. “No one will see us.”

“That maid you asked for will see us!”

“She won’t. Trust me.”

“No! She most definitely w-”

The doors opened with a loud click or was that Claude’s heart dropping to the floor? He whipped his head around to see a single maid standing at the doorway with a tray in her hands. The light from the hallway lit the room but the light seemed to focus on two naked teenagers at the desk. 

Claude was about to burst into a frenzy of excuses when Gusion clamped his mouth shut. He breathed near Claude’s ears as he whispered. “Guess it’s time to experiment.”

Gusion pulled down Claude’s underwear and freed his cock. The organ sprung to life and Gusion immediately wrapped one hand around it, slowly starting to pump it. Claude inhaled sharply and held himself from making any noises. His eyes wide as saucers as he looked at Gusion before looking at the maid who was scanning around the study for Lord Paxley. 

“Master?” She called out to the empty room. Claude jumped when Gusion had put his cock in his mouth, making loud sucking noises as he bobbed his head. Claude tried to push Gusion away but the Paxley swat at his hand. 

The confused maid cocked a brow at the dark room. She shrugged before turning around leaving the room. The doors closed behind her back. The teenagers now were given back the darkness and silence. 

“See?” Claude looked down at Gusion who was smiling despite having a cock in his mouth. “She didn’t see nor hear us. If she did, wouldn’t she be weirded out that she could hear someone sucking a dick? For her age, she should know what sucking dick sounds like.”

Claude stared at Gusion as if he was a madman. Gusion gave him a look before going back to giving a blowjob. Claude hissed at the pleasure reaching his peak. A movement caught his eyes and he saw Gusion turning his hips to lie fully on his stomach. His ass was perking up and Claude could already feel how the walls would clench around his dick when he pushed in. 

Gusion pulled away before turning his body around. He pulled off his underwear and hung them on a table lamp beside him. He leaned back and spread his legs wide, showing a puckering butthole. Claude swallowed his saliva before going down on his knees. He hesitated and looked up at Gusion. 

“Go on,” He smiled sweetly. “No one’s going to find out. It’s just you, me and this room.”

Claude brought his gaze down to the hole. His sexual libido had shot through the roof and Claude was a hairline away from exploding. He pushed Gusion’s legs further apart. A pink tongue darted out and licked on the skin. Gusion jolted at the warmness on his hole. His lips let out a long, breathy moan. His legs were tempted to wrap around Claude’s head and lock him there. 

Yet, Gusion only put his hand on Claude’s head and his fingers dug into the silly mohawk that Claude is so proud of. His own drive building up fast as something poked into his hole, moving around before leaving to wet the ring around it. Gusion wanted to clamp his walls on it and not let it get out. 

He shrieked when Claude put two fingers inside, one from each hand to stretch it open. Claude continued his licking and Gusion could feel his mind going blank. He tried to remain focus so his magic won’t drop as they were having sex. The cloaking spell required a lot of concentration and Gusion will not let them be seen even for a glimpse. 

“Claude…” Gusion bit his bottom lip. “Please, fuck me already. Put your cock inside me.”

“So soon?” Claude bit the inside of Gusion’s thigh, leaving a bright teeth mark. “You sure?”

Gusion nodded. “I can’t wait for your cock filling me up.” He laid back on the desk, using his hands to spread his ass cheeks wider. “Come in…”

Claude growled at Gusion’s seduction. He lifted his cock, lining them close to the pulsing hole. Gusion gasped at the tip poking and moaned very loudly when he pushed inside. Claude had to turn his head on instinct, fearing someone might hear them. He felt a hand on his cheek and turned him to Gusion. 

“Chill for once,” Gusion shook his head. “If someone heard us, don’t you think someone would have come in the moment we made out on the sofa?”

Claude sighed in defeat. He should trust Gusion on this. The teen had spent his life learning and practising magic. He knew what he was doing. Claude looked down at his dick, slowly burying it inside the tight hole that instantly clamped on his penis. Gusion inhaled sharply before letting out a slut like moan. He placed two hands on the table, head thrown back in pleasure. Claude held his legs in his hands, giving slow thrusts until he gradually went faster. 

Gusion let out a satisfied but shaky sigh. “Shit…” He whined. “You know how pleased I am, babe.”

A loud scream escaped his lips. If it were not for the muting spell, someone would definitely have heard it. Gusion stared at Claude with wide eyes and his moan was louder. “Y-You...nggh...know where my good spots are.”

Claude rolled his eyes. “It’s not like this is our first time.”

Gusion grinned. “You’re right.” He put a hand on Claude’s chest. “And it’s not our last.”

Claude gave Gusion a confused look as the Paxley tucked in his legs as he moved around on the table. Gusion slid off the table. Claude liked how his butt slid from the smooth surface. Gusion used his magic to pull Claude around the table before pushing him to sit on a chair. 

Claude moaned as the soft fabric of the chair grazed his butt. Gusion grinned at the reaction. He turned around before sitting down on Claude’s lap, using his hands to guide the dick back inside him. With his hands and Claude’s lap, he lifted his butt before pushing back down and stood up again. 

“Ohhh…” Gusion moaned as he fucked the cock. “This is way better than the time in the maze.”

“I prefer the maze.”

Gusion hummed. He turned to look at Claude from over his shoulder. “Why?”

Claude stroked his hands on Gusion’s butt, groping it. “I could see your ass better. More sunlight.” Gusion yelped when his ass got spanked. “Besides, didn’t you see how much you like the wind tickling your hole.”

Gusion moaned at the memory of having the coldness of the wind touching his hole as Claude fucked him. “Yeah, it felt so good. But I like it here more.”

He lifted his hips and started to thrust faster. Claude had to hold on his hips to slow him down. Gusion was building up his climax a little too fast for his liking. As much as he wanted to get this over with, the last thing he wanted is to walk out with a broken dick. 

“Shit I’m gonna cum soon,” The Paxley moaned. His head was thrown back as he rode on the penis. “Baby this feels amazing. Ohh....”

Claude pulled Gusion close to his chest. Gusion hooked his arms under his knees and let Claude thrust up into him. He turned to kiss his boyfriend, moaning into it as he felt the cock pushing into his hole. Wet slapping noises broke the silence in the room as Claude poured more precum into Gusion, coating his dick and wetting the hole. 

As Gusion kissed Claude, he stared at the portrait on the wall. He could feel his father gaze on him and Gusion could not help himself but feel giddy about it. Claude was getting larger inside and at any time he would cum soon. 

However, his magic senses an energy heading their way. 

“Father,” He whispered in delight. Gusion placed a hand on Claude, stopping him. He turned to the door and the giddiness intensified. 

Gusion stood up pulling Claude off the chair. “Father is coming,” He motioned his hand on the table and the items quickly rearranged themselves to how they were before. Gusion waved a stream of his magic to their clothes, teleporting them to his bedroom. 

“Wait,” Claude felt his chest tightened. “Your dad’s coming.” His heart pounded faster. “Shit, we gotta leave-”

“No,” Gusion kissed him briefly. “We can’t leave during the grand finale.”

Claude’s jaw dropped. “You’re not serious.”

“He can’t see us,” Gusion winked at him. “But we can see him.”

The door opened on cue and a tall figure stood at the doorway. His cloak dragged on the floor as he strode inside, his cane tapping on the polished floor. Faris shed off his cloak and threw them to the sofa. Gusion held Claude from running away. They stood watching Faris lighting the room with one wave of a hand and the fire from the torches came to life. He walked to his desk and sat down, dragging some papers close to him. 

Gusion pulled Claude close and whispered. “Fuck me and cum inside me. I want this to be memorable.” He ended with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

He turned around, back towards Claude. He leaned forward and placed two hands on the table, legs spreading open wide. Claude stared at the leaking wet hole. His cock was begging for a release as he looked at Faris scanning the papers in his hands with his brows stitched together. Gusion looked over his shoulder and Claude sighed before pushing back in. 

Gusion moaned loudly but it sounded intentional. He locked his eyes on Faris as Claude pounded into him. He knew his father was unable to see him, unless he put on his Sight. Though Gusion wondered how he would react seeing his son having sex with a peasant.

Said peasant is the son of the gardener he always hired. 

He would definitely be disowned. Gusion didn’t care. They never cared. It will serve them a purpose to kick him out. But what about Claude? He now took over his father’s place as the Paxley’s gardener. Would he be fired for fucking a Paxley?

“You would enjoy throwing us both off the cliff,” He muttered as he lifted one leg to the table. Gusion moaned at the new spot Claude found. He recollected himself and looked back at his father. His penis inches away from the papers. Would be nice if they got soaked by something invisible. 

“Oh Father…” Gusion clicked his tongue. “If only you could see how much of a disgrace you son is.” He looked over to Claude and smiled at how the teen was on his edge. He clenched his ass around Claude’s dick making him moan. 

“I hope you can hear that,” Gusion said. 

Faris made no response as the two teenagers fucked harder and faster in front of him. He did not know how his son was gasping and moaning like a prostitute as the gardener pounded hard into his ass. Claude held on Gusion’s hips as he thrusted harder and harder until his penis poured into him. 

Gusion moaned loudly, probably the loudest he had done. His own penis twitched and shot a streak of cum all over the table. It hit the back of the paper and Gusion smiled at Faris confused face at what hit his paper, making a small wet patch on it. He shook his head and put away the paper. Gusion turned to Claude who was trying to regain himself from the high. 

“Let’s go,” He whispered, pulling Claude to the side where a large bookcase stood. They hid behind the bookcase and Gusion summoned a portal to his bedroom. He pushed Claude into it. Gusion peeked from behind the bookcase and looked at his father before going inside. 

Claude sat on the bed, panting. He looked up at Gusion and frowned. “We’re never doing that stunt again.”

Gusion raised a brow. He closed the portal and walked to sit on Claude’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck. He gave him a peck on the lips. “Fine, if you say so.”

They giggled and Claude pulled Gusion to kiss him on the bed. Pulling the cover over them, Gusion snuggled close into Claude and they both fell asleep until a maid knocked on Gusion’s door to bring his daily snacks. They both ate the muffin, almost engaged in another sex if not were for the time. 

Claude and Gusion took a quick shower together. Gusion used his cloaking spell again to help Claude sneak out of the house. Once he sensed his lover was at a safe distance, Gusion went to lie back on his bed. Hugging his pillow, Gusion wondered one thing. 

Did Cassey see them?

******

Faris’ pen tapped furiously on the table as he took off the mask. Cassey sat perched on Faris' chair, looking at her master expecting some treats. The Master of the house did not even glance at the owl and kept his gaze on a family photo. 

Precisely on his youngest son. 

As much as it was tempting for him to get up and slap Gusion, Faris only sighed. He pinched his forehead to stop a pounding headache from getting worse. He glanced back at the photo of his youngest son giving a half-hearted smile to the camera. 

“What am I going to do with you, Gusion?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, follow me on IG @bleu_wolf99


End file.
